


Hive God Hunter

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 13 Snippets [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: At Nova's request, Azazel hunts a stray Wrathborn in the Dreaming City.
Series: Season 13 Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194569
Kudos: 1





	Hive God Hunter

Azazel examined the Cryptolith with curiosity, tilting his head as he heard the hums and whispers. He could tell it was shriveling now that the High Celebrant was gone, but he could feel its faint power nonetheless. He waved his hand through the air and summoned a peculiar lure with a puff of green mist. One of its “fuses” glowed green with Hive magic.

“What ugly things,” he remarked as he sank the lure into the roots of the twisted structure. Seconds later, a crazed Ogre appeared from thin air, roaring at the Hunter. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, seeing for himself just how far gone the Wrathborn were. As the Ogre charged at him, spittle dripping from its maw, Azazel summoned a green blade in his hand and jumped towards the beast. He plunged the knife into its pulsating eye, causing it to scream in a terrible mix of pain and fury. Kicking himself off the abomination, he allowed gravity to pull him down, ripping the Ogre’s eye open as a result.

Several more Hive spawned, including Knights wearing similar green crowns of Wrathborn energy. They gnashed their teeth as they raised their cleavers and charged towards the Wraith, who hit the ground and pushed off his shoulder, rolling backwards to his feet. He quickly scanned the incoming Knights and summoned a green sphere of volatile energy in his free hand, but the Ogre shielded its torn eye with its claws and faded into the wind, spurting a green fluid as it fled. The Knights closing in stopped and looked back at the Ogre, turned their attention back to Azazel, and roared before fading away as well.

“Hmph,” he sighed as he closed his fist on the energy sphere and his blade faded away. “Defiant, but weak. No wonder why Nova thought killing these would disappoint me.”

He ripped the lure out of the now silent Cryptolith, willing it to vanish as his gaze followed the trail of green fluid the Ogre had left behind. He approached a puddle and wiped some off the ground with a finger. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger, feeling its oily consistency.

“How curious. I’ve never seen anything like this before. It’s almost like infected blood.” He stood up and began to follow the trail, crossing through the cavern of amethyst geodes and leaping across chasms to reach the Spine of Keres.

 _Ah, the Dreaming City. It’s been so long_ , he thought to himself as he approached the next Cryptolith. A group of Thrall and Cursed Thrall crawled out from behind the walls and began to run at him, shrieking as they flexed their claws. The Hunter turned to them and regarded them with a hard stare as his eyes flashed brightly. Immediately, the Thrall stopped and lowered their claws, gnashing their teeth as they clicked and groaned. The Cursed Thrall backed down, slowly retreating to the walls from which they emerged. Seeing that the Thrall did not move, and thus posed no threat, Azazel summoned the lure once more and plunged it into the Cryptolith next to him.

The Ogre from earlier appeared once more, its eye still bleeding the same green fluid. It roared as it charged towards the Hunter, claws balled into fists, intent on crushing the Wraith. The Thrall shrieked at the Ogre and lunged at it, digging their claws into its legs. In rage, the Ogre slammed one fist down, instantly crushing one of the Thrall beneath its fist and sending the other flying into a wall. The injured young Hive slowly picked itself up from the ground with a weak cry and charged at the Ogre again, leaping up onto its back as it narrowly avoided another ground pound. It clawed into the monster’s armored back and bony spine with violent fervor. Like an angry bull, the Ogre reared back and tried to reach for its back. The Thrall avoided its massive claws and moved up to its eye, sinking its claws into the torn, pulsating flesh. The Ogre howled as Azazel conjured his blade again, except this time he threw it at the Ogre’s exposed fleshy chest. It spun as it covered the distance, but the blade embedded itself deep into the beast’s skin. As it did, the Ogre managed to successfully grab and rip the Thrall from its eye, crushing it in its hand. The little Hive went slack, its spindly arms dangling as the Ogre roared furiously… but then it became engulfed in a green flame.

The soulfire consumed the Ogre and the dead Thrall in its hand as it bloomed from where Azazel’s knife had been. It didn’t take long for it to be reduced to a pile of burnt chitin. The Wraith scoffed as he observed the remains.

“Very unsatisfying. I’m impressed with Nova’s ability to have hunted so many of these things. This is choreish.”

Suddenly, the Cryptolith next to him seemed to scream and groan hauntingly as it glowed with power. Azazel felt a shiver through his spine. The Cryptolith was calling something bigger, more powerful.

A shielded Wizard appeared from a burst of soulfire and shrieked with rage at the intruder. Another Wrathborn. Azazel clicked his tongue in annoyance as Acolytes and Wrathborn Knights appeared to flank the Wizard. He charged the sphere in his hand once more and threw it at a group of Hive, where it exploded in a burst of soulfire. The Wizard raised a hand and launched a ball of fire from her claws, prompting the Hunter to dive out of its path. Once he was back on his feet, he launched another soulfire knife at a nearby Knight, the blade embedding itself into its head. The Knight howled and keeled over, leaving a pool of green Hive magic at its feet. Curious, Azazel leaped into the pool and conjured a gun in his hands. As the soulfire mist faded from its frame, revealing a bladed and wrapped Scout Rifle, he felt a surge of twisted energy flow through him.

“Feels like Xivu’s magic,” he quipped to himself as he took several shots at the Wizard’s shield. His eyes flashed as the shield shattered, and the Cursed Thrall from earlier poured out from behind their wall cover. They charged towards the Wizard and her Acolytes, shrieking as they detonated with volatile energy. The bodies of the Acolytes flung outwards, broken and burned, as the Wizard darted away quickly and began to channel a dark fire in her chest. Seeing the immediate danger, Azazel dove behind a pillar of amethyst and reloaded his Scout Rifle, causing the pulsating object above the barrel to shrink and relax.

With a scream, the Wizard unleashed a wave of fire all around her. The remaining Knight shielded itself from the blast with its sword, while the flames blew around the Wraith’s cover. With a deep exhale, his eyes started to glow brightly as a green miasma flowed from his hands into his gun, giving it a green shimmer. He peeked out from behind cover, eyes still aglow, as he fired a single shot from his rifle into the head of the Knight. Its head burst with soulfire before its body was consumed with the same energy. Azazel dashed to the pool of magic left in the wake of the Hive creature’s death, and set his sights on the Wizard. She shrieked as she attempted to shield herself once more, but another shot from his Scout Rifle left her stunned. She screamed as she clawed at her face, the corrosive bullet burning through her flesh with a noxious venom. Blinded, she launched fireballs around the arena in hopes of hitting her target, but Azazel had grown tired of the game.

The green miasma peeled away from his weapon and instead swirled around the Hunter, darkening his visage as his eyes glowed brighter. The miasma began to stretch upwards, mimicking a flame, as his eyes flashed once again. The miasma formed a giant projection of himself, its cloak splitting into torn wings as a large cleaver manifested in its hands. With a low rumble, the projection brought the cleaver down upon the Wizard, sundering her body and setting the remains aflame in soulfire.

The Wrathborn was no more.

The projection faded into the wind as the miasma died down and flowed across Azazel’s empowered body, and as the glow in his eyes faded he regarded the corpse with disdain and disappointment. He sighed deeply.

“Not even using my abilities made this any more fun. What a shame. But, this will make it worth my while.” He approached the charred body and extended his free hand towards it. The Wizard’s essence began to flow out from the body and collected in his palm, forming a crystalline shape. Once the essence ceased to flow, he regarded the stone with curiosity and smiled widely.

“Dave’s gonna love this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> I started writing a bit more lately, I currently have another short fic in the works too! In the meantime, please enjoy this display of Azazel's fancy new powers and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
